Karma
by JoshRand1982
Summary: Neji gets the suprise of a life time.


They say that Karma is a bitch well it's true. This is the story of the ascension of the Rokudaime Hokage.

It all started after the defeat of Uchiha Madara at the hand of Uzumaki Naruto who sacrificed himself to end the deranged Uchiha once and for all.

The Godaime Hokage lady Tsunade had used up all of her remaining chakra in order to kill Kabuto who had been completely absorbed by Orochimaru but still had some semblance of control of his own body.

She died shortly after killing Kabuto and ending once and for all any chance of Orochimaru coming back in any way. Most of the Konoha 11 had either been killed in previous engagements with the Akatsuki or during the final battle against Madara and his remaining forces.

Naruto's Wife Hinata had died giving birth to Naruto's twin sons Minato and Jiraya making them orphans. She was the only one of the Konoha 11 to die a non shinobi death.

Of that group only Neji, Shikimaru, Ino, Lee, and Tenten had survived. Tenten was pregnant with Neji's children so therefore missed the battle due to her pregnancy.

Once the remnants of the attacking force returned to Konoha with the bodies of all those that had fallen the grieving really started. Of the 70 ninja that had gone out to finish of Akatsuki only 17 had returned the rest had been killed in action. Among those that had died were Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Aoba, Genma, Yugao, Shibi, and Hiashi, with his death Hanabi became the head of the Hyuuga clan.

It was with great sadness that the names of all of the lost ninja were engraved into the memorial stone 2 days after the battle. Once the period of grieving ended the process of finding a new Hokage began.

"We need to select a new Hokage but the problem is that all of the powerful ones have either died or are to cripple to take up the mantle." a council member said with great sadness in his voice. "Actually not all of them have died one still remains active although it will be a problem to convince him to become the Rokudaime." a second council member replied.

Yet a third Council member spoke up. "Remember during his Battle with Uzumaki Naruto when he was preaching about fate and Naruto said that it was a bunch of bull?" the first council member looked at the third member. "Yes I do what about it?" "Don't you think that it will be funny in Naruto's eyes if he becomes the Rokudaime?

Remember he is a member of that clan even if the division has been removed between the two sides thanks to Hinata's and Hanabi's efforts." the second council member reminded the 2. "The Candidate said that there was no such thing as self determination everything was fated to happen. Naruto changed his mind during their battle." the first reminded his compatriots.

Just then the forth and final member of their group spoke up. "I think it is a great idea having Hyuuga Neji as the Rokudaime Hokage it will not only raise the moral of the village but will warn the other countries that even though we are down right now we are still strong with a strong Hokage leading us." he said.

After a few minutes of quite thought they had a consensus. "Is it agreed?" the first council member asked. One by one the other Council member nodded in agreement. "Now all we have to do is ask him to be the Hokage. "Who do we choose if he refuses?" the fourth Council member asked. "We could ask Shikimaru. He is a genius and is familiar with the work and he did train under Asuma Sarutobi as a genin." that answer prompted some muffled laughter.

They all remembered the lazy Nara and his habits. It also helps that his wife is Nara Temari who is as you know the sister of the Godaime Kazekage of Suna." the third council member reminded his fellows."

Maybe we should ask Nara first." the second council member replied. "No he will just say that it is too troublesome then his wife will hit him upside the head with her battle fan." the first one said while the others laughed."

Now let us summon our potential Hokage." a few hours later Hyuuga Neji arrived in the Hokage office and face the council. "I have come as ordered councilors." Neji said. "Hyuuga Neji as you knows the Leaf village is in need of a Hokage. After much debate we have selected you to lead our village in the times ahead of us. What do you say?"

Neji was astonished "me what have I done to earn this honor councilor?" the four councilors collectively smiled. "You are one of the last of the original Konoha 11 that is fit for duty as well as being one of the strongest of that group other than Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

As they are both dead we have looked at the remaining members of the Konoha 11. You and one other are the only possible candidates for the title of Rokudaime Hokage." After taking a few moments to let the information fully sink in Neji came to a decision. "I will do it I will become the Rokudaime Hokage and defend the village of Konoha from its enemies." the councilors all bowed to him then proceeded to walk out of the room with Neji in tow.

A few days later Neji in his new Hokage Garb stood on top of the Hokage Tower and looked down on the assembled masses of Konoha. Neji removed his hat to the Cheering of his people.

"Naruto you're probably laughing it up right now. Dad what do you think of me now. I am the new Rokudaime Hokage sorry Naruto." Neji thought with a smile. He spotted his wife standing with the remaining members of the Konoha 11 and nodded in their direction.

"From this moment forward I Hyuuga Neji Rokudaime Hokage of konohagakure will defend this village with all of my strength and heart. I pray to those that have preceded me including a very loud and annoying blonde we all know to give Konoha their blessing. I am the Rokudaime Hokage."

Neji shouted to the masses. His response was an exuberant roar of joy. "Sorry Naruto but don't worry I will watch over your 2 children. Hanabi and the others have already said that they will help raise the two and train them in using the byakugan and the Uzumaki clan jutsu's that you recovered from the remains of Whirlpool Village."

Neji thought. As he turned to go inside Neji thought he heard yelling from a very familiar source. He shook his head. "nah couldn't be" he thought with a smile.


End file.
